


False Confidence

by ghostgiver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agile Nico Di Angelo, BAMF Jason Grace, BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Percy Jackson, Break Up, Fluff, Insecure Nico di Angelo, Insecure Percy Jackson, Insecurity, Jason and Nico are best friends, Light Angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo Sings, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgiver/pseuds/ghostgiver
Summary: Nico Di Angelo had secrets. Secrets he'd rather not tell anyone, but things don't always go how you want it to. Especially for Nico.Percy Jackson had secrets too. Secrets he'd rather not tell anyone either. But nothing ever goes right for Percy now does it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Summary Thing

Nico Di Angelo had secrets. Secrets he'd rather not tell anyone, but things don't always go how you want it to. Especially for Nico.

Percy Jackson had secrets too. Secrets he'd rather not tell anyone either. But nothing ever goes right for Percy now does it.


	2. Knockout and Campfire

It was strange for Nico to be back at camp. He'd been gone for two years and although things didn't necessarily change, it still somehow felt different to him. Well, more like vaguely familiar since Nico hadn't really cared enough to memorize the place before. The only reason Nico had come back in the first place though was because of Jason (mostly Jason), Hazel and (surprisingly), Reyna begging him to. It surprised Nico a little that Reyna asked him to go back to camp because they were only somewhat close in his opinion. Nico was pretty sure they weren't close enough for her to worry about where he was living and whatnot. Besides, Reyna lived in Camp Jupiter and they only ever saw each other when Nico came to visit Hazel.

Nico got fed up with their pestering and finally conceded. So here he was, standing next to Thalia's tree. He'd have to go to the Big House to check in with Chiron tomorrow but for now Nico was dead tired and was going to go straight to his cabin to sleep. He wasn't going to bother with other people and hopefully they did the same. They probably wouldn't anyway though since no one dared to mess with a child of Hades.

As Nico made it over to the Hades cabin, he saw a bunch of new faces. It must've been new demigods that were found and brought here. They were staring at him and so were some old campers, and that wasn’t anything new so Nico just ignored it and continued walking. He swears his cabin wasn’t this far before. Finally, he made it to his cabin only to have a certain blonde sitting on his doorstep. Nico sighed. Wasn’t it good enough that he had to agreed to come back (and was here), but now he had to talk to him? What could Jason possibly want this fucking time?

“Grace, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Nico said sarcastically.

Jason stood up and smiled. “Nico! You’re here."

“Yes, now what do you want? I just want to lay down and sleep for a day. I’m tired.” Nico sighed. He could feel the events of today wearing down on him finally at full force and it was taking all of his strength to not just pass out right then and there. Jason seemed to notice and frowned.

"Hey," Jason said softly. "Are you okay? Did the move really tucker you out that much?"

Nico could only nod before he saw the edges of his vision begin to darken and his head started to swirl.

 _Oh, I'm going to pass out._ "'M gonna knock.." was the last thing Nico said before he swayed on his feet and his vision darkened all the way.

_Well then, good night I guess._

When Nico woke up he found himself in the backroom of the infirmary. Even though it had been two years since he'd last been here, it seemed nothing had changed so it was easy for Nico to identify the place. Nico pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed. He pulled his arms up over his head, stretching them out and groaned when he heard a pop. After his quick little stretch from his little 'nap', Nico decided to leave and go back to his own cabin. He'd realized he didn't even get to put his stuff away before he passed out. Looking about the room he didn't see his bags anywhere. Nico shrugged and guessed that had something to do with Jason. Speaking of Jason, when Nico opened the door that lead to the main room of the infirmary he'd seen said blonde sitting in a chair by the front door dozing off. To the left of the room by one of the medical cabinets he saw Will Solace. Nico cleared his throat to catch Will's attention.

Will turned around to face him, eyebrows raised in surprise before his features relaxed. "Oh, Nico, you're awake. Wonderful. How do you feel?" His voice was hushed. He probably didn't want to wake Jason up.

"Better," Nico said slowly, softly, his voice scratchy which made Nico believe that his 'nap' was longer than he initially thought. "Rested."

Will's lips pulled into a small smile. "Good, that's good. You gave me a doozy when Jason here," he gestured to said guy who now had drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, "brought you in. I mean it's been a few years since you've been in camp and having Jason come bashing through the door with you on his back gave me a real surprise. When I first saw you, I assumed the worst and thought you were dead and you honestly sure looked like it even though you had no wounds. Jason's frantic attitude didn't help much either to relieve my suspicions until I got him to lay you down so I could feel your pulse. Though I don't know why he didn't just do that first instead of running here and screaming, 'Oh my Gods! He's dead!'" I told him you were just asleep which seemed to calm him down a bit, but he was still anxious. I let him stay so he could see you were fine when you woke up, but it seems that everything tired him out. Not surprising though. You slept for two whole days, Nico, and he stayed up each day just to make sure you were fine. He needs the rest."

That information shocked Nico. One, Nico's 'nap' actually lasted 2 days long? He'd thought it was just for a day, maybe even less than that. And two, Jason stayed here the whole time just to watch him and make sure he was okay? He knew Jason saw him as a close friend and so did Nico, but he didn't know Jason would go this far for him. It scared him at the same time it made him feel happy. Nico wasn't used to this.

"I.. see," Nico said, his voice still rough. It kinda hurt to talk.

"Yeah. Anyways, here," Will handed Nico a cup of water. "Drink this. I know your throat hurts. And hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go. The campfire is about to start and I can't be late. You know how that goes, but you're welcome to stay here for one more night if you need."

Nico threw the cup in a trash bin and shook his head. His throat felt a lot better after drinking the water. "That won't be necessary. You get to the campfire. I'll wake Jason and we'll get going."

"Okay, just don't push yourself Nico," and with that Will Solace was out the door.

Nico looked over at Jason who was still asleep on the chair. A hint of a smile played at his lips. He walked over to the chair Jason was on. He poked his shoulder and in a whisper he said, "Wake up, Grace. The campfire is starting."

Jason stirred but otherwise made no move to wake up. Nico poked him again and again, calling his name every now and then until Jason finally woke up. Jason rubbed his eyes, yawned, stretched his arms, rubbed his eyes once more then looked at Nico. Nico smiled. "Evening, Grace."

Jason just stared. Nico flicked his forehead. That seemed to wake him from his stupor.

"Nico! Oh Gods, you're awake finally!" Jason exclaimed as he sat up and hugged Nico. Nico stiffened. He wasn't used to physical contact. It had been two years since anyone last touched him and even before then, people still didn't really touch him. Nico didn't exactly appreciate the touch. He liked Jason and regarded him as a close friend, but physical contact was a no from him, especially with how long it's been since he last touched a person. It felt extremely weird and Jason seemed to realize this as he gasped and quickly let go of Nico before he started apologizing.

"Shut up. Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again." Nico had said and Jason nodded in understanding but his face showed a hint of disappointment. Nico could live with that.

Nico told Jason about the campfire and Jason nodded his head. He apparently had to go as he had promised Piper he would, seeing as how he hadn't seen Piper for two days and she was getting worried. Nico felt a little bit guilty about that since it was his fault but Jason assured him it wasn't and although Nico didn't believe him, he let Jason think he did. Then a question came to Nico's mind. "Did you tell anyone I was back?"

"No, I haven't told anyone which reminds me, Nico, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the campfire..? I mean obviously you don't have to sing or anything or even talk but I think it'll just be nice y'know? It's also easier to let everyone know you're back this way since all of our friends and the other campers would be there. No need to constantly keep telling everyone and seeing their surprised faces right?" Jason said. He knew Nico wasn't likely to agree to this but he really wanted him to go. As an afterthought, Jason quickly added, "As long as you're feeling up to it! You don't have to push yourself or anything. I just thought it would be a good idea. After all you did just wake up from sleeping for 2 days straight. I can understand, but I really do want you to go."

As much as Nico wanted to say no, he agreed with Jason. He really didn't want to deal with all of those people talking about him behind his back asking questions and gossiping. And sure, even if he did go to the campfire tonight and announce his presence, people would still do it but at least it'd be at a down low. The only problem was is that _he_ would be there. Nico might've been gone for two years but that didn't mean he didn't think about him every now and then. It's hard to just forget your first love. And maybe Nico's love wasn't as innocent as it was two years ago which made this all the more harder to go to the campfire in chances of seeing him there and _oh_. Oh, she'd be there too. Suddenly Nico wasn't feeling up to the campfire anymore even though he agreed with Jason. He just wasn't ready to face them. With that, Nico made his decision.

"No, thank you. I'll go to the next one, promise. For now I just want to go back to my cabin, unpack and sleep for a bit longer." He definitely planned on sleeping - although he just woke up from sleeping for two days - and not unpacking. There wasn't much to pack anyway.

Jason's face seemed to fall a bit but he covered it up with a slight smile. "I understand. I left your bags in your cabin. Do you want me to walk you back?"

Nico shook his head. "No, I'll be fine on my own. You go to the campfire. Don't keep Piper waiting now."

Jason seemed reluctant to go but he did. He said goodbye to Nico and left the cabin. Nico yawned. He left a minute after Jason did just in case because you never know. He probably should've waited longer because he ran into the one person he was hoping not to see.

"Nico?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do this
> 
> (p.s. I'll update the other story I'm fucking sorry)


End file.
